


Northern Lights, Island Nights

by Lilia_ula



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aurora Borealis, Boozy Kisses, Camping in Fairbanks, F/M, Fireball, Marriage Proposal, Short & Sweet, modern day AU, spiced cider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 18:24:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16124189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilia_ula/pseuds/Lilia_ula
Summary: It's late Fall in Fairbanks, AK, and what better to do than head for the wide open spaces for a night of cider-sipping, star-gazing and the dropping of marriage proposal bombs.





	Northern Lights, Island Nights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LoveofEscapism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveofEscapism/gifts).



> I've written this bit of Fluff for several reasons. 
> 
> 1.) As a gift for my sweetheart of a friend, LoveofEscapism, who has had a rough go of late. I hope this lifts your spirits.<3
> 
> 2.) Fulfills a few prompts from The Writing Den's August/September prompt challenge. Also fits in nicely with Nature/Elements:-)
> 
> 3.) To attempt fanfic without an E rating. As an exercise. Kinda like mental yoga. Stretching is good and all. Tags may change in the future, it IS me here.

 

 

 

✨  **Northern Lights, Island Nights ✨**

 

Rey shivered in the chill air, pulling her parka tighter about her body as she squinted through the darkness, watching the fancy new Tepui rooftop tent jiggle slightly as her boyfriend worked out the interior to his liking. “Damn it, Ben,” she whined, “why must we continue with this futile crusade to convert me into a camper? My love of outdoorsy sports shouldn’t be confused with some weird masochistic enjoyment of freezing my ass off.”

 

Ben’s deep laughter drifted back to her as he paused with arranging the armloads of pillows, sleeping bags and Therm-a-rests he’d brought to make a nest out of. “Babe, trust me...you’re going to love this. I’ll make a camper of you yet!”

 

“Not in Fairbanks, you won’t,” she mumbled, wishing for the umpteenth time his first posting with USGS had been in Arizona, or Oregon, or _Hawaii_ for christ’s sake. Ben’s two huskies sprawled  in the back of his Tacoma, their pale eyes lazily monitoring the movement overhead, utterly impervious to the bitter cold. Rey looked from them back up at the tent outline superimposed against the already-dark sky, shimmying a little to keep her blood flowing.

 

She frowned, her teeth threatening to start chattering any minute. “What’s it supposed to get down to again?”

 

“Oh, you know…” came his vague answer, “pretty average for a clear night in October.”

 

“Wait, what’s average,” she snipped, tucking her nose under the faux fur of her hood. “C’mon, Ben, lemme up, it’s fricken freezing down here,” she whined, craning her neck to try and see what was up. “What the hell’s taking so long?!”

 

“Uh, hang on, I’ve almost got it all set,” he said, his words rushed. There was a tiny, uncharacteristic note of panic in his hurried reply that had her instantly suspicious. “What’re you trying to hide?” She asked, rising on tiptoes to try and peek in, getting crankier by the minute as the temperature steadily dropped. “Hide?” Came his muffled reply, “Why Rey, how you wound me--”

 

Her scowl softened as he poked his head out, smiling down at her in that crooked, winning way of his that never failed to thaw her out. “C’mon up, sweetheart,” he drawled, “you won’t believe how comfortable you’re gonna be in here.” Rey arched an eyebrow, giving him a wry look before obeying his low, sonorous voice. “Fine,” she muttered, reaching up to take his hand, “but if I’m miserable we’re packing up and heading for shelter like any sane, normal person would be doing right about now.”

 

She quickly ascended the short ladder and ducked through the low opening, diving into the cushiony nest he’d arranged with glee. Ben quickly zipped the tent closed and turned to where she lay, hovering over her.. “Don’t you worry, sugar,” he teased, his dark eyes sparkling as he pulled her legs across his lap, “I’ve plotted and schemed this outing for months,” he said, sliding her boots off and tucking her under the sub-zero sleeping bags he’d unzipped to create blankets for two. She was surprised to feel a warm pillow at the bottom to curl her feet over.

 

“What’s this?” He looked up from where he was arranging the pillows so that they could recline. “The biggest hot water bottles I could get on Amazon. It’s an old camping trick dad taught me; add boiling water and tuck them into a couple pillowcases. They say if your feet are warm, the rest of you follows.” His smile grew sly in the low wash of lantern light. “But if you need a little help, there’s always me,” he offered wolfishly, easing his large frame under the sleeping bag and enfolding her.

 

He descended for a kiss, his breath warm against her and lips warmer still. Rey melted into him, her body responding like it always did, weakening into a humming complacency under the skilled slide of his lips. He took his time, testing the waters of her reaction, seeing how much he could get away with; nibbling gently at her lips as if she were a confection worth savoring. Before long, his soft explorations heated up, giving way to insistent biting and muscles that trembled with the effort it took to hold back.

 

This was one of the things she loved about him; he was a nerd in the streets and a tiger in bed. Rey _loved_ pushing him over that edge, _loved it_ when he lost all sense of decency and went dark, tossing her about the bed as if she weighed nothing at all. When she moaned into his mouth, he paused with a shaky breath, looking down at her with restrained hunger and rather obviously schooling himself.

 

“Hmmmm, you are way too delicious. But the night is young, my love.” He brushed his lips over hers tenderly. “We really should pace ourselves some.”

 

Laughing breathily, she jabbed at the sculpted muscle of his pectoral. “ _You mean you, right?! You_ should pace yourself there, instigator!”

 

He gave her a guilty side smile, unwinding an arm to reach over and rummage about a large Trader Joe’s bag full of lord-knew-what. He reemerged from it with a sealable metal Contigo and handed it to her. “I know how to distract...made your favorite,” he said alluringly, watching her raise her eyebrows. Her face transformed with pleasure as she took a first swig. “Mmmmmm, spiced cider...and Fireball? Aww, baby…” she crooned, leaning over to plant a wet, apple-cinnamon-whiskey kiss on his lips. “You do love me, don’t you,” she giggled, stroking a hand dotingly down his cheek.

 

He smiled mysteriously. “More than you know.”

 

“Or was this your plan all along: get her out into the wilderness and liquor her up enough that she doesn’t care that it’s like, 50 below…”

 

He laughed heartily, reaching for the zipper overhead. “Oh, the plan isn’t a secret, nor has it changed from the first time I set eyes on you, sweetheart. It’s always been to seduce the socks off you, in every way, with all available means…” he teased, eyes shining with merriment.

 

Her lilting laughter quieted as he unzipped the tent ceiling to reveal the night sky, the sight of it stealing away all thought. The constellations above twinkled pale and lovely, spelled out against the velvet dark expanse of sky. Staring spellbound, she took in the scatter of stars, eyes wide as she beheld the variety of their sizes and colors, awed by their number; so many more than she thought existed. “Wow,” she breathed, voice quiet with wonder.

 

“Isn’t it just incredible?” He enthused softly, “how viewing the heavens from a place with no light pollution for hundreds of miles makes you feel like it’s the first time?”

 

His voice was hushed. “Doesn’t it make you feel so small, looking up at a thing so eternal?” His fingers entwined with hers, holding her hand in that timeless human gesture of companionship. “Like we have such little time here, and need to seize it, you know...make the most of the good we’re given in our short lives here on Earth…”

 

She blinked, her eyes suddenly a little wet, taken by the stars above and the poignant turn of his thoughts. Not really knowing what to say, she blurted that which was in her heart. “I’m so lucky I found you,” she said, her voice a little unsteady. “And thank you for hauling my unwilling ass out here.” She squeezed his hand with a smile, blinking to clear her eyes and sitting up to plant a kiss on his lips. “It’s everything you said it would be, and more,” she said, reaching for the spiced cider, “so, let's make a toast to your being right, my love.” She handed him the Contigo, watching him lovingly as he tipped his head back to drink, snuggling in under the pile of sleeping bags.

 

An hour and a flask of Fireball later found them in a pile of tangled limbs, making out heavily.

 

Rey started it, playfully insisting she needed to drink to stay warm, peppering shots with cinnamon-laced kisses. She’d tip the bottle up, taking a gulp before seeking his mouth, teasing his tongue forth to sup of her spicy, alcohol-laced lips. She was irresistible that way; doused with the sticky, burning liquor, and he found himself kissing her harder, wresting control from her as he pinned her beneath him. Pulling back, he caught his breath, staring down at her with a black look that promised everything sinful.

 

“You are in so much trouble, little girl,” he growled, his hand sliding up over her breast, to caress the column of her throat. “But first, I gotta make sure the boys are good for the night.”

 

“Aww Ben, your timing stinks!” She protested, pulling at his sweater.

 

“But just think what a good dad I’ll make,” he said with a wink, unzipping the tent and descending the ladder to make sure the dogs were all set. She smiled, listening to his deep voice speaking to them below, murmuring affectionately. He returned after a moment, slipping beneath the sleeping bags and reaching for Rey, only to find--”Wait! Where’d your pants go?!”

 

She gave him her best flirtatious smile, taking his hand and placing it on the curve of her bared hip. “Pants are just a bad idea in general when I’ve got you in my bed,” she purred, wrapping her hands about the waistband of his sweats and tugging them down, giggling. “C’mon! We’ll start a trend!”

 

“If this is what happens when I ply you with Red Hot,” he growled, “I’m gonna have to buy multiple cases AND stock in the company.”

 

Their bodies came together and she pounced, hands slipping beneath his sweater to slip down the washboard of his stomach. She found what she was looking for without having to search.

 

“Goddamn, Ben Solo, wherever did you get this--”

 

“Oh!” He interrupted, his face opening up as he stared over her shoulder.

 

“Rey,” he breathed, “look…!”

 

Turning her attention to the sky, she gasped, stilling with wonder at the phenomena above. Waves of light flowed sinuously through the dark in rivers of charged violet and green. She made a small sound of joy, reaching out to grab Ben’s arm in excitement.  

 

“Babe, I can’t believe it!! It’s finally happening! I’m _finally_ getting to see them! Oh… it’s truly just...pure magic,” she exclaimed, sitting up in rapt attention. “I’m speechless.” Her face was childlike as she stared. “Maybe Alaskan camping _is_ worth it after all…”

 

He chuckled quietly, turning to observe her delight. She was oblivious to his soft-eyed look of adoration as he watched her, taking in the sight of her upturned face lit by the celestial play overhead.

 

“I’m just glad the forecast was right,” he said. “It’s why I dragged you out here; the best location and conditions for seeing the Aurora...and then, of course, there was this other thing,” he added casually.

 

She glanced over to see him looking at her earnestly, like a young boy with all the hope and dreams of a child lighting up his face.

 

He held something out to her, something small that sparkled under the lazy swirling color overhead.

 

Her heart faltered as her mouth fell open, and she looked wide-eyed from the ring to his face, unable to speak. He was genuinely radiant, more beautiful than she’d ever seen.

 

“Rey. When I met you, it took me all of a few days to know. There could never be another after you.”

 

Her eyes had welled up, tears spilling over her cheeks in silvery tracks. Her lips parted so as to breathe as he continued, his voice warm and emotive. “Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?”

 

Her eyes and mouth were comically round, and he smiled sweetly at her shocked expression.

 

“Oh _Ben!”_ She managed, “I can’t _believe_ this--you, you’re--ohhh!”

 

She stumbled over herself, blinking back tears, incoherent with emotion, “I, you--you aren’t really-- you’re _really_ proposing to me--?!” She squeaked, breathing hard as she fumbled to process the moment. “Oh, my goodness, you’re--” she broke off as he took her left hand, smirking roguishly.

 

“May I?” He drawled. She nodded shakily, trembling as she allowed him to slip the ring onto her finger. She stared down at it on her finger, watching it twinkle under the diaphanous light show above.

 

Looking up at him with wide eyes, she started up again. “Ohh, Ben, wait til we tell my mom, she’s gonna freak, and my sister! She’ll be--”

 

“Rey.” He’d drawn up close, looking down at her with that look. The one that meant business.

 

“Shut up and marry me.”

 

“Yes!” she choked out, his face melting into a blur of joyful tears. “I will.” “I mean, I do, I--”

 

All further conversation ceased, banished by the first fierce kiss.

 

Overhead, charged particles undulated, colliding in a brilliant show, mirroring the passionate dance below as two fell into one, skin sliding as their souls entwined.

  
  
  
✨✨✨

 

**Author's Note:**

> "Balmy Nights" refers to the Hawaiian vacation these two are going on, but keep that one on the dl. They don't know it yet ;-)
> 
> Prompts fulfilled:
> 
> "Wait, where did your pants go?"
> 
> "What are you trying to hide?"
> 
> "Wait, what's average?"
> 
> "Shut up and marry me."
> 
> ;-)))))


End file.
